heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.01.22 - Loose Ends
Wednesday. The news only needed some few hours to pull the story to the front pages, twisted as the FBI told it to cover up their own tracks. What did they say about Robyn? 'evidence points that she killed FBI agent Seelie Stone'? Yea, that was totally the truth. Which means, it was a fat lie. Because while she had been there (and technically was on the run), it had been that demon thing that had gutted the agent. The same thing that was the reason that the agency had released Robyn and a few others out of the jail to do what they called a suicide mission. Which was kind of true, as at least one of the others had been picked up by the docs. But Robyn saw the right moment to slip out of the net and not get locked up again because no one could 'remember there had been a deal'. Which was kind of the reason why Robyn sat on top of one of the smaller skyscrapers, peering down at the news screen, which announced in broad letters that there was a bounty on her head. FBI seemed not to want to take the blame but ut it on her... ---- The figure descends calmly in the early hours, her attention drifting over the area as she takes her appointed roost. Always a little settling to find that someone else thinks your lurk point is a good lurk point. Perhaps this time though, there is some sense to the fact both women have a like goal, be some where to think about why they need to stay out of the way. Maybe just the obvious place to be out of the way, and not off 'post.' Ms. Marvel, 'hero' of the people walks to the perch pont, only making the noise to alert the unfamiliar person that the space in no longer vacant. Plenty of room on the perch, no reason to be too close for comfort. Her eyes glance over the other form, then settle on the ticker. "Good morning." The voice not unpleasant, and Karla shifting the Starbuck's coffee up for a sip. ---- A sound behind you is never a good point they say. Especially if you are on the run and the whole nation knows your face. The first sound results in a grip for the compound bow in front of her, the right hand closing around it while the left searches for the nock of an arrow. The figure with the green hood kicks herself back from the edge of the roof, the feet sliding over the slippery surface as the bow gets pulled up to an aiming position, the healthy eye peering along the shaft of the broad head with its three blades shining in the light of the neon ads. "Careful, girl." Robyn scolds back, the arrow aiming at the so-called hero. The situation could be likely no more ironic from an outside point of view: The Watcher would likely see the fake hero standing there while the anti-hero was seeming to pin her down. But from the people's point of view it was a murderous woman threatening Ms. Marvel during breakfast. "What ‘cha want?" ---- The woman takes the scuffling back without much surprise, but the raised weapon is not a thing Karla can as easily 'overlook.' Still, she studies the woman, the blue eyes scrutinizing the posture, the fear, and the threat. A hand lifts to point at the cup. "Coffee... To watch the feeds while I am standing by for a call." Sofen says, though the eyes lock on the arrow tip, for odd reasons, she likes an arrow pointed at her less than a gun. "Lower that thing before I presume you are rude, and get angry. You would not enjoy the concept. Go back to your news reports. Been there, done that.. You aren't on my list or I would have shot you in the back. Fair play isn't my thing." There is a calculated coolness to the tone, every word Karla speaks has a measure of some thought, a study of the person she faces. The cup is raised and she lifts it enough to take a sip, or appear to depending on the liquid in the cup, not enough to break line of sight though. ---- "Fair play? never got the grip on that." Robyn shoots back, the triple edged unifying in a single point still on the same line as Robyn's healthy eye and Ms Marvel's left shoulder. It's more the glowing, blind eye that seems to be directed at the face. "Not on your list, huh? Sorry hun, I'm not rude, but self defensive. Want me to lower it? As you wish." And indeed Robyn lowers the weapon just a few degrees, changing the aim to the chest instead of the collarbone while the release hand keeps the arrow stady, even if the whole pose with the stretched leg from the sliding might be strainign over the time. "When did your bloody last got an update? Prior to last night? 'cause I don't want to see a change of it for the news that just roll through down there." Perfect Robyn. Can't tell it louder that you are in the news for something not so good. ---- "You don't intend to shoot me, unless I give you an excuse." Karla reasons, the coffee rested at mid torso, roughly the new point of aiming. "I don't seem to be in a mood to make you. Did you bomb the subway?" The voice remaining even toned, "Do you have a detonator ready to set off explosions in Time Square. Otherwise, you are not worth the kind of brownie points." A head shake and little lip raise, "No, you want to be heard.. So talk, I'll listen. Tell me your side. And before you threaten more, and suggest you just want to be left alone.. Remember, you are perched above Time Square." ---- "My side? My side did not count in court twice, so why should it count now?" Robyn claims, the hand on the bowstring not relaxing it bit. That would be bad for it would release the arrow. "And no, neither did I ditch sarin in the subway, nor planted bombs. Just hate to get framed for things I didn't do." Just as she sais that, the news about her run through on the screen below, claiming her responsible of the breakout and dead agent. "So you suggest you can't let me slip without beating the crap out of each other? Sorry gal, not this morning, just had to kick a demon for 'em last night and they pay me with bad rep. What a brave new world." ---- "Then why do you feel guilty?" Karla asks in a curoius tone. "If you loose the arrow, you might be. How long can you hold it? Do you intend to miss at that last second?" Karla raises her cup again, "Choices, Robyn, choices. You have to make one." She says and grabs a possible quick sip. "If you run, you have more police below you than likely any place in the country. If you fight.. Then you do so without the excuse of self-defense." Ms. Marvel smiles a little, with is perhaps far more unsettling for her calm consideration of the weapon tip again. "You don't kill because you like it, or you would have already fired. I am not going to save you. But that is unimportnt. Believe you or not, you want someone to know. So, talk before.. Maybe you will bore me away." shoulders shift, "Like I said, not on my list. And I have been betrayed and lied to by the government. I have been on the run before. Maybe, I'll believe you, but either way. I am here, and you need someone to listen." ---- "I can hold it long enough. And even if not guilty, they still want me. You want me to tell you a story and you let me slip, did I get that right?" The downside of being in the news - People know you. "Shall I begin with how screwed up my childhood was? Or with the sucker Chris King crashing me into the side rail of the highway? Or the farce of a process? Where the court records end for I simply was not here? Perhaps you would prefer me to start when I was back and did what earned me that fame down there? Or you want it short and just what hapened last night? You have the torture of choice on this..." ---- Ms Marvel takes a set back and sits on the ledge, crossing her legs as she does so. "Start at the beginning, Robyn. Only you know where that is. I'll sweeten the deal, if you like?" Karla offers keeping her eyes on the woman, "There is a Dunkin' Doughnuts directly beneath my left shoulder. You are hungery? I'll buy you breakfast. You need the sugar, the coffee. You have to stay awake. Your senses will drop if you don't eat. Hard to aim with your stomach rumbling and spasming. Why didn't the F.B.I. man live, Robyn? Did he make a mistake? Did you?" ---- Hard choice - let her slip down and possibly call cops in for the chance of a snack before the flight, let her slip and run or just wait? "Not my mistake - he got into the line of the enemy and was sliced open while I was busy pinning a demon into place. Doesn't make too much sense, does it?" Taking a deeper breath the arrow slowly moves forward, the string pulling in. "I take the Breakfast, but if so much as a single Cop shows up here, I am gone." ---- "No, it does not make much sense at all. That arrow of yours would not slice a man open. I rather doubt it would pass through him completely. Now, I am curious why the investigators didn’t notice that. I am, among other things, Robyn, a forensic analyst.. Maybe you can make me more curious about why they omitted facts from the report, if you are here when I get back." With that, Karla leans back and flips off the roof. If it should matter and she find the woman on her return, she has a bag when she returns. A couple of Bagels, a hand full of Philadelphia cream cheese variants, liquid creamers, sugar, sweetener, napkins, and a steak breakfast sandwich. Two cups of coffee are held in a little carry case in the other hand when she rises up above the ledge again. ---- Robyn still is there when Ms Marvel returns, the feet dangling over the edge of the building, just above the awning of some shop on the ground floor. "Sure thing, I can't gut someone with an arrow, but you can slice someone with it. You just have to aim to barely miss so the edge of the broadhead cuts, but it's a shallow one. Not a deep cut that gets out the inners. Want a tip? It was a sword or something." Her face did keep calm as she elaborated it, even stretching out the hand for the breakfast "So, where to start... Maybe the moment that agent came to me and offered me pardon for just a simple job outside of the books? Possibly you can guess the mission format: go out there, get the thing done and if you come back you get the pardon. Well, all went well till our demon host's little friend decided to stop kicking heels and instead hit the road by taking claim of the helicopter Mr. FBI sat in. Good thing: Hhey got 'er. Bad thing: She got him too." ---- "When I took the deal the first time, it went something like do for us until we are satisfied. We'll let you know. They did, the first time something went wrong." Ms. Marvel says, passing the bag over and setting the cups of coffee between then, never getting closer than a required arm extension for both. "Gives most people vertigo to look down like that. Too high up." She adds, looking up and to the sky line. "You know, a good portion of these skyscrapers were built by Mohawk Indians, native Americans if you perfer. There is something genetically different about them. They lack the sensation of vertigo so many others have to overcome, or so I have heard. Others say they do it to show off." Karla says as if it was just the right time for useless trivia. "So, why still go after you? Did you just annoy them? What about the pilot, or did his death not matter enough to report?" ---- "The pilot? Safe and sound. I guess they are upset that I decided to extend my outtime on my own after the mission was accomplished and did not show up for the mission debriefing in the wagon to jail. As if the collegues of some FBI agent would hold his word if there are no files in the books." Taking the baggage Robyn took a peek into it, pulling out a bagel "Vertigo? If you have faced some School bully cutting out your eye, running from an entire army for a year and standing up in a rebellion you realize that Vertigo is the least to fear. Sure, you are dead if you fall to the ground, but it is less frightening then what people can do." ---- "Gravity and I are close friends." Karla states with hint of ammusement. "Do you want to try again? Make contact with them? Or run for a little bit longer to let the media forget you, go back to reporting on Kristen Stewart's newest boyfriend?" There is a shift of her shoulders. "The replacement is not normal? Not just glass.. Do you have trouble with distance vision, I am going to guess the answer is no, if you are an archer." ---- "A rememberence from Myst. And no, you are wrong on the depth perception. None at all." Robyn leaves unspoken, that something offsets it - The crystal she can bond into a bow... but changing it between bows is not too easy, breaking one of them. "Thanks for the breakfast, but I guess I am on the run then. Because nothing gets me behind swiss curtains in the next time again." With that she grabs Bow and bag in her left, the bagel from her hand goes between her teeth and she just straightens the legs, resulting in her falling downwards. A Split second of silence, then a grinding sound announces something - the arrow she had pointed at Ms Marvel earlier - is digging ghtough the stone to slow the descend towards the fabric. Indeed it is just enough slowing down to allow Robyn to roll over it and land on the roof of a bus. Category:Log